


My Island

by shadynaiad



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Island

**Author's Note:**

> Over on a Hawaii 5-0 [fic meme](http://pineapple-infested.dreamwidth.org/292.html?thread=188708#cmt188708) there was completely random wank about a prompt. So I wrote this. I think it makes sense even without the drama.

Danny was smiling. He had, in fact, been smiling all day-a fact that was really beginning to freak Steve out. Smirking he could handle, but the contented grin was not a Danny expression.

"What are you staring at?" Danny completely failed at being annoyed, his pleased grin still on his face.

"You're too happy."

"I'm trying something new. Grace suggested it. Her teacher told her if she wasn't happy, she should smile and pretend she was. So. I'm happy. I'm in Hawaii. This is my place. I have my daughter and my partner and I'm on my island..."

Steve wasn't touching the partner bit. "Your island?"

"My island. Hawaii. An island. Surrounded by ocean."

"Oahu, you mean?" Steve couldn't help it.

"See, that's what I hate about this island. State. Whatever." Danny was building up steam to a good rant, and Steve finally began to relax. "You're all laid back and ohana this and aloha that and then one slip of the tongue and I'm a dumb haole."

"Nobody called you a haole."

"But you think I'm dumb? You think I don't know what stupid island I'm on? I know what stupid island I'm stuck on."

Now the contented smile was on Steve's face. That was his Danny.


End file.
